Ben Ashdale
Ben Ashdale is one of the titular characters of Desperate Schoolboys. Biography 'Early Life' Brought up by an emotionally damaging mother, who constantly belittles him, resulted in Ben becoming a quiet and anxious student. He has forever had a crush on Liz Taylor however failed to ever do anything about it. He is close friends with the other members of his group: Joe, Rena, Josh and James. However James is mysteriosuly killed over the summer. He had a close relationship with his granddad, who tried to teach him to go for life's opportunities. ("Pilot"/"Conscious Decisions)" Ben first met Joe and James when he moved to the school. He asked for directions to class and straight away hit it off with Joe. .("Worthy of Belief") 'Season 1' Ben admires Liz from afar but doesn't work up the courage to speak to her. He comforts his friend Rena, who is having troubling dreams, and expresses how he misses James. He then sits through an uncomfortable dinner at home, where his mother asks about his introverted manner and lack of interest in girls. ("Pilot") Joe snaps at Ben without cause before Ben then attends his grandad's funeral, where he fails to say some words due to hsi anxiety. His dad tells him this is understandable, however his mother is must unhappy, afraid that people will him as strange. Ben then overhears his mother expressing how dissapointed she is in him. When Ben then goes to school the next day he is upset to see his friend, Josh, flirting with Liz. ("Conscious Decisions") To make up for his betrayl Josh organises a day out, so Ben will talk to Liz. However he fails to do so, and comes across rather geeky. He later sees Josh and Liz making out. ("Partners in Crime") Ben and Joe are locked in a storage room together at School. They sort out their problems, becoming best friends again. ("Worthy of Belief") Ben tried to help Joe with his anger issues but Joe didn't want his help. Joe seeked revenge against a man who had made him feel small and decided to break his window. Ben went to stop him but Joe talked him into breaking the window himself, making a blow for the 'little guys'. ("Seeking the Door") On his father's birthday, Walter told Ben that all he wanted was for Ben to be the best he could be. Ben then struggled to deal with Liz and Nick becoming such good friends, as Nick was very similar to himself. ("Papa Said") Ben comforted his friend, Rena, after Rudolfo died. ("All for the Best") When there is a fire at Wiksteria High, Ben and Joe are exiting when they realise Dr. Sonya is locked in his office. They go back for him and break down his door to save him, all then survive. ("Burning Bridges") Ben grew suspicious of Nick when he seemed very guilty for Rena over Ali's death. After taking a closer look at the source of the fire Ben began to think Nick started it. He confronted Nick who told Ben that trying to prove he started the fire would be like a chess game. ("You Meddling Kids") Ben began to get close to Katie, as they both didn't approve of Liz and Nick being togehter. Ben told Katie his theory of Nick starting the fire. "(Domination") Ben visits Josh in prison, who is suspected of killing Rudolfo. Josh told him that he was gay. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Ben welcomes Josh back into the group. He then returns home to find his mother is pregnant. She tells him that she hopes this child will turn out better than Ben did. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Schoolboys